nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rei Kagekyo
Rei Kagekyo '(冷影虚 lit. Cold Silhouette of Falsehood''), also known as '''Eclipse, is a Holy Knight in service to the kingdom of Liones. Unlike the other knights, his fealty belongs only to the king and the royal family, such so that even the Great Holy Knight is unable to command him freely. He is revered as one of the four Kensei, Nero Angelo, a warrior who’s mastery of the sword goes beyond simply being a master of his art. Appearance As Rei remains sealed in his armor any time he must make a public appearance, even to meet other knights, very few know his true face. Described only as a walking shadow, his identity is perhaps his most closely guarded secret. His armor, true to his nickname, is ebon black and encases him from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet. The helm of the amor appears similar to a crown with a a full face shield attached. Where the helm would leave his neck exposed, the shoulders of the suit rise up, protecting him even further. The bulky plates of the amor are outlined in silver inlay. Personality Rei rarely ever speaks, unless he has something on his mind concerning events going on in the world. Some think this is just him giving the cold shoulder, but deep down, he just doesn't know what to say to others, having been an outcast until he joined the knights. Rei is loyal only to his king and will thus only carry orders given by the king, causing many a Holy Knight to brand him a traitor in their midst, a cruel mockery he bears with pride, as it reminds him of what he strives to uphold, peace and order in the kingdom. Equipment Broadsword: Rei’s personal silver sword, a massive weapon that is at least a third of his own hight in length. By channeling his magic along the blade, he can unleash massive azure shockwaves that tear the land asunder with astonishing ease. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Rei’s main form of combat is the art of the sword, a craft he has honed to peak perfection, even when barely utilizing the most basic abilities he possesses, revealing his fullest potential when confronted only with worthy enemies. As denoted by his title as Kensei, Rei’s talent with his blade is peerless and beyond compare, except when confronted with another warrior bearing the same title. His sword strikes are quick, despite the immense weight of his full body armor, throwing many enemies off guard as his massive frame and his giant blade dance about, slashing, blocking and countering with effortless ease, a result of his constant training to attain his rank and title. Enhanced Endurance: Training to merely walk in his body-covering steel suit has given Rei the endurance to continue fighting long after many other men would have collapsed, shrugging off exhaustion and even the oven-like heat that such an armor generates in the thick of combat, as if he were practically immune to the ravages that assail him, fighting on like a man possessed. Category:Firegod00 Category:Male Category:Knights Category:Holy Knights Category:Characters